


What ya doing Stalker Boy?

by NysaElixer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Lance, Gay Keith, Gay Shiro, High School, M/M, Modern AU, bi lance, gay Adam, transfer keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NysaElixer/pseuds/NysaElixer
Summary: Lance is the typical bad boy, Keith is a new transfer on their school. And they coincidentally meet up at random locations.





	1. Introductions

Keith had just settled into the new school, having moved along with Shiro because he got an amazing job offer. He now was a citizen of Altea, and a student from Daibi High. 

 

They had accepted him to this school in no time, according to Shiro it was because of his good grades. Keith rolled his eyes at those words, “It’s a high school shiro, it’s not like they wouldn’t accept me” Shiro had chuckled at that and started on dinner. Which they proceeded to burn because of the messing around that happened as usual.

 

Now Keith was at school, he had two friends who easily took him in. He smiled up at the two, The big guy smiled back and moved to sit next to him. “And how was your weekend? Pidge just told me that their weekend was pretty much filled with tech with their brother” Hunk rolled his eyes playfully, “So that was boring” 

The small girl glared at him, “Oh don’t you dare come to me if you need something fixed” Hunk gasped softly in offense but then they both ended up smiling. 

 

“My weekend wasn’t that excited either, Shiro and I spent the weekend painting my room and getting stuff for in the house” Keith smiled to himself, he missed those moments with Shiro. He was usually so busy in the weekends that he never had time. 

 

Pidge grinned, “That’s adorable” they turned to Hunk, “And what did you do big guy?” They grabbed their laptop and started typing, yet still listening to Hunk’s story. Hell, they are pro at multitasking. 

Hunk grinned, “Well we had family weekend so my mom’s side had come over. A lot of kids to entertain you know?” He looked at Keith, who in return nodded. He then stopped because of the sudden silence hanging in the cafeteria. 

Hunk and Pidge looked behind Keith and Pidge then softly whispered “Oh great they’re back”

 

“Who is?” Keith turned around as well, a group of people walked into the cafeteria. Half is wearing black or atleast dark colors. The whole cafeteria had their attention on them. 

 

Keith lifts an eyebrow and whispers “Why does it look like they’re walking in slow motion. They’re not THAT cool.” This causes a giggle coming from Pidge and Keith smiles softly to himself.

 

He turns back to the group, to get a closer detailed look. One guy who seems to be some sort of a leader is up ahead. Silver white hair together with a dark skin. He’s not exactly ugly, but not really Keith’s type.  

 

Right behind him, there is a preppy excited girl together with a girl who looks like she doesn’t want to be here. Well, nobody probably wants to be here, on school. But you get the flow. The preppy girl is wearing a high ponytail that is braided in with a white cloth. The girl next to her has a bob, black turning into this purple blueish color. It fits her. 

 

Behind them, now walking next to them are two tall girls, one has a pixie cut completely dyed in a ocean blue color. Her own black hair slowly revealing themselves again behind the dye. The other girl has one side of her hair cut shortly, the other half of her black shoulder length hair falling to the other side, it accentuates her dark skin perfectly. In Keith his opinion all the girls look like they belong in magazines as models.  

 

The girl with the bob moves up to the guy in the front and they quickly engage in a conversation. 

 

“Lancey!” The girl with the ponytail skips to the back of the group only to hug a guy, his hands wrap around her waist and a soft chuckle is heard. 

 

“Miss me?” A soft but deep voice rings in Keith’s ears. The only thing he could see was the guy’s brown hair, just the right amount of fluff in them. When they break apart, the girl is standing a bit farther away. Keith takes that change to drown in the guy’s appearance. 

 

Those brown hairs belong to a slim guy although he does have quite some muscles. They give him a nice figure. A golden brown skin and nice white teeth. The smile is adorable. He pulls a bit on his leather jacket so he can pull it against his neck, the collar jumping up. It should look dorky but instead it looks hot and wait, the guy’s straight. Don’t do this to yourself Kogane

 

 

He shakes his head softly and turns slightly towards Pidge and Hunk, “Who are they and why haven’t I seen them earlier?” 

 

Pidge grins, “Those are what you would call them in movies, ‘The cool guys’. They were expelled the day before you came here. They tp’ed the principles house and they egged it as well” 

 

Keith chuckles, “Bunch of idiots” 

Suddenly Pidge their eyes widen and look behind Keith, Keith turns around and is met with a scowling look. Silver white hair and 5 people behind him. 

 

“Excuse me, I think we are the ‘bunch of idiots’ you’ve been talking about?” The guy crosses his arms, the girls following his action by looking threatening. He can see Pidge and Hunk going on the defense he gives them a look, hoping that they realize that it’s not needed. 

 

Keith turns to them again, “Look, there’s free will to speak right? I can say what I want here” 

 

One of the girl scoffs, and another rolls their eyes. The ponytail chick leans over the two girls “I think this innocent soul is just new at this school Lotor” 

 

Keith lets out a laugh, but before he could answer someone interrupts them. 

“Guys, guys, come on let’s not start a fight the day we can get back here” The tall tan guy walks up to the leader,

“Come on buddy, let’s leave this new student alone,” the guy winks at Keith “And just show him what of a good school we are” 

 

Keith feels his cheeks burn slightly and he quickly turns back to his phone again. He hears the guy scoff at him and they slowly walk away. 

 

Pidge stares confused at the group leaving, “How the fuck did that happen?” They blinks a few times looking at Hunk, “I get if he went to save you, since you used to be his friend” They turn towards Keith, “But he doesn’t even know you!” Keith lifts an unimpressed eyebrow “You know I don’t mean it like that.”

 

“What’s wrong with him helping me?” Keith asks confusedly, he looks at Hunk. “And why aren’t you two friends anymore”

 

Hunk sighs, “Lance and I were friends, but he then moved to Lotor and the girls. I still don’t know exactly why” He moves his phone around a bit, “I miss him though, he was a great friend. But he’s changed so much. In a wrong way.” 

Keith gives Hunk a sympathetic smile and everyone moves to stand up. “I have Chemistry right now, I’ll see you at lunch?” He smiles at Pidge and Hunk who nod at him. 

 

“Goodluck!” is all he hears when he moves off to his class.  He smiles to himself, chemistry is going to be easy. 

When Keith arrives at the class, which was all the way on the other side of the school he’s met with a full class. He looks around for a seat but before he can spot one Mr Smythe interrupts him. 

 

“Aaah, Keith! Glad you could join us young man! You can take a seat in the back, right next to that other young man!” He so enthusiastically tells him, Keith chuckles softly and moves to the back. 

 

“Ooh so I get to be the lucky man to sit next to this beauty!” The young man Keith is told to be sitting next is, of course Lance. He rolls his eyes and takes a seat next to him, focusing on mister Smythe. 

 

“Way to be rude, I’m just complimenting you” Lancw whispers, hard enough for Keith to hear it clearly. 

 

“Well I’m not in the mood for compliments. Now I’m trying to learn something here” Keith answers back, a bit annoyed at what he heard from Hunk about Lance. He hears the guy gasp but then he moves to lean back into his chair with his arms crossed. 

 

Keith leans his elbows on the table and concentrated on what Mr. Smythe is explaining. 

 

It works for a while, until he hears the chair next to him cracking again. “You know.. I think we have chemistry together, and I don’t mean the class” 

Keith can’t help but let out a chuckle, he sees the guy grinning in the corner of his eye. “And how many times has that line worked for you?” The grin immediately is removed from his face and Keith is holding in his satisfaction smile. 

 

“Ah so we can’t talk anymore? Good, now let me just concentrate on this class?” He rolls his eyes and turns to the lesson again. He softly smiles to himself, happy to have silenced the guy. 


	2. Bar talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah!! I got so much good feedback! I'm so happy you guys like the story! I don't have any schedule to write and no beta to read before I post so I apologize for that and the typos!
> 
> I hope you like the next chapter as much as you like the first one! Feel free to leave me a comment or hit me up on instagram or Tumblr which are both 2@nysaelixer!

The next day goes by normally, he does his school work and then goes out to this small casual bar he had found the first day they moved here. He likes the vibe that the bar gives off and he enjoys it.

 

When he arrives he waves at the one behind the bar, Rachel, the girl behind the bar waves him over. “You’ve returned? I didn’t expect you to return man” she hands him a drink. “On the house, because you helped me last time”

 

Keith grins back, “Thanks, is it okay if I sit in a booth?”

 

She nods in return, “Just call me if you need a refill or some food”

 

Keith smiles in thanks and takes a seat at a booth. Grabbing his laptop to work on some stuff. Shiro has been calling and working at the house that he isn’t able to concentrate on his stuff.

 

He sips his drink and hums, Rachel remembered his drink.

 

He works on his next written piece. Someone had commissioned him to make a small story. To his luck the main character was a bartender and being here, he could get in the mood for this person.

 

He cracked his neck before moving to type.

 

“You’re seriously working in a bar?” A voice sounds behind him.

 

Keith closes his eyes for a second and than moves to look at the person talking to him. It takes him a second to adjust to the light shining in his eyes but then it reveals that guy, Lance.

 

He sighs, “What do you want?”

 

Lance gasps and puts a hand on his chest “I’m offended! I’m just trying to start a friendly conversation”

 

Keith lifts an eyebrow, “By asking why I’m working in a bar?”

 

He bites his lip and sighs “Okay not a great conversation starter, I apologize. But really, why ARE you working in a bar?” He moves to sit across from Keith.

 

_Great, now the guy is going to distract him_

 

“Because I have a job? And deadlines?” Keith leans back and crosses his arms.

 

A girl puts down a basket of fries with what appears to be cheese sauce.

 

“Lance, you know you shouldn’t be distracting people” she puts her hands on her hips. Keith smirks to himself, so it has happened before?

 

Lance makes a sound what only could be translated to a whine. “Racheellll!! Keith likes hanging out with me!”

 

Keith lifts an eyebrow, “I do?”

 

Rachel sighs and rolls her eyes, “Lance I’m giving you 5 minutes. If you’re not gone by then I’ll call Kinkade to get you out” her voice sounds threatening yet kind. It’s scary but Keith likes it.

 

Lance pouts, “I mean kinkade can lift me any time but I want to get back here. So i’ be gone within 5 minutes.”

 

Rachel sighs, and mumbles something while walking away.

 

Lance grins and turns to Keith, he leans his elbows on the table and moves his head into his hands. “Sooo”

 

Keith closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, okay Keith just 5 minutes more.

 

“What’s a cutie like yours doing for a job? Is it a sex chat?”

 

Keith took a sip but spits it out immediately. “What?!” He hisses. “Why would you even think that!”

 

Lance smirks, happy to have gotten that reaction out of Keith. “Well, you we’re smiling and you had this.. this soft look on your face. It could be possible!”

 

Keith rubs his eyes, “no” He mumbles behind his hands before removing them. “As you want to know sooo badly, I write”

 

Lance makes an oh-like sound. “We’re you writing porn?” Lance smirks seeing Keith’s eyes widen again.

 

Keith whisper yells in return “no I’m not writing porn!” He closes his laptop with a sigh, no trying to write now. “I’m writing a romantic story you idiot”

 

Lance blinks, surprised with the fall out. “Oh.” He answers. “So you are a romantic?”

 

Keith blushes slightly hoping the dark lights hide it. “Does it matter?”

 

Lance starts smirking “Hmm, maybe. Anyway, I have to go before Rachel throws me out. You’re saved this time.”

 

The guy winks and moves the cheesy fries towards Keith. “My treat, see you later mullet”

 

“I do-“ Keith is about to react but the guy is already out of his sight. He sighs

 

_What even was that?_

 

He sighs and concentrates on his work again, at least for what he could concentrate.

 

After an hour he gets a call from Shiro, telling him that he’s going to pick Keith up.

 

“I’ll be there in about 5 minutes I think!” Shiro calls over the phone, there’s some silence “I hope, freaking traffic” He sighs.

 

Keith chuckles: “It’s okay Shiro, I’ll wait it’s no big deal”

 

Shiro his voice sounds apologetic “Are you sure, I’m sorry Keith. I really thought it would have gone faster”

 

“Don’t worry! You just owe me take out now” Keith smirks behind his phone before tipping Rachel and walking up to the exit. “Look I’ll just wait outside. It’s nice outside and I have been in the bar for a few hours, I could use some fresh air” he answers just before shiro could say no to the take out

 

“Alright” Shiro answers, “I’ll message you when I’m close”

 

“Be careful” Keith smiles.

 

“I will”

 

Keith pushes open the door to outside and moves to stand somewhere against a wall. He’s about to grab his headphones but is interrupted by the laughing of people.

 

He looks around to see the group from school, and ofcourse he is there too.

 

 

“I’m just saying! You would look cute with her!” He smiles at the girl with black bob.

 

“She’s your sister!” She laughs “Why are you setting me up with your sister!”

 

Lance grins, “Because I know you like her,” he crosses his arms “you always ask of she’s working!”

 

“Mhm shut up” the girl mumbles.

 

“Aaaaahh come on axca!” Lance puts his hand on her shoulder.

 

The girl, who he suppose is Axca, is smiling up at him. “I don’t even know if she likes me back or not”

 

“Hmm, what if I try to find out if she does?” The girl shakes her head at Lance his suggestion, “I could always fix a date?” He grins.

 

Axca grabs his shirt and pulls him closer. “DON’T YOU DARE”

 

Lance grins and shakes his head “Yet you-“

 

Keith turns to see why Lance has stopped talking only to look him right into his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaahh I'm so sorry for the long wait for the next chapter! School has been taking all of my time and inspiration! But I'm back! School is almost over so I will probably have lots of time!!

 

 

 “Aah so the mullet is still here!” Lance speaks, starting to walk up to Keith.

  

Keith closes his eyes, his phone vibrating in his jacket. He looks up, seeing shiro.

  

“Sorry to disappoint you but I won’t here for long” Keith smirks, Shiro drives up to Keith. And before Lance could reach him, Keith steps into the car. Putting two fingers to his head and salutes him goodbye.

 

The car door closes and all Keith can see is a pouting Lance in the mirror. He smirks to himself.

 

“Who was that?”

 

Keith jumps at the voice, “Jesus Christ Shiro!” he takes a deep breath, “You scared me”

 

Shiro laughs, “You stepped in the car, it’s not like it would be driving on it’s own”

 

Keith chuckles at that.

 

“Anyway, who was it?” Shiro grins.

 

Keith rolls his eyes “It’s just someone from school who keeps annoying me”

 

“A- Annoying you? I would have thought that you would be the one to annoy someone?” Shiro has his eyes on the road but you can see the smirk from his eyes alone.

 

“Oh shut up, I’m not that bad!” Keith pouts playfully and turns a bit to look at the view outside.

 

Shiro chuckles and drives off towards their home. Leaving Keith to be Keith.

 

~

 

 When dinner has been eaten, Keith moves to his room. Don’t get him wrong, he loves hanging out with Shiro but whenever Adam is over, which is a lot. They show a lot of PDA. Keith’s definitely happy for them, Adam is nice and they are genuinely so happy. Just.. PDA can be a bit too much sometimes.

 

He’s about to grab his laptop on his lap when his phone pings a few times on his desk. He sighs and stands up to see what it is about.

 

He opens the group chat “Just Three Nerds’

  

Keith still laughs about the name. They once got excited about space because Pidge mentioned that she had a telescope. They all went on to talk about their favorite stuff about space. When the teacher asked what they were talking about. A girl interrupted Hunk “They’re just three nerds” Pidge. Hunk and Keith all laughed at it and soon Pidge changed the group name.

 

**[Just Three Nerds]**

 

**Pidge:** Sup Nerds 

 

**Pidge:** I have spotted Keith Kogane in a bar at a Monday night. 

 

**Hunk:** Keith, you’re not an alcoholic are you?

 

**Pidge:** I don’t think he is 

 

**Keith:** I promise you I am not an alcoholic

 

**Keith:** I just like working at places where I write about.

 

**Hunk:** Hmm.. yeah I get that

 

**Keith:** How did you find me Pidge

 

**Keith:** Are you stalking me!

 

**Hunk:** Pidge we agreed on no stalking anymore

 

**Pidge:** Calm down, calm down. I had to fix their router and I saw Keith sitting there.

 

Keith swallows, did she see just him or Lance as well?

  

**Pidge:** Sounded like Lance was bothering him so Rachel sent him away  

 

_Oh fuck_

 

**Hunk:** Lance started bothering you? Keith If he really is he, I can try and talk to him. 

 

**Keith:** Don’t worry Hunk! He wasn’t bothering me.

 

**Pidge:** So you wanted to talk to him?

 

**Keith:** well, no.

 

**Pidge:** Then What?

 

**Keith:** he was just.. confused on why I was working on my laptop.

 

**Hunk:** Lance is pretty curious all the time..

 

**Keith:** Then he left when Rachel told him to. He gave me those cheesy fries and then left.

 

**Hunk:** So he shared his food and then left just because his sister told him too

 

**Keith:** Rachel is his sister?

 

**Pidge:** Come on, even I would know it when looking at both of them.

 

_Keith thinks about it, now that he knows it does make sense. They do look alike a lot._

**Keith:**  Okay now that I think about it, you’re right

 

**Keith:** But yeah, that’s basically what happened 

 

**Keith:** it’s not a big deal guys

 

**Hunk:** I’m just surprised, Lance usually stays to himself and that group.

 

**Hunk:** Just.. Be careful okay?

 

 

_Keith smiles to his phone, even though they barely know Keith, they actually care about him._

**Keith:** I will, thank you 

 

~

 

When Keith arrives at school the next day, he sees a certain group standing near the entrance. He sighs, grabs  his headphones and puts them on. He slept awfully and is not in the mood to handle Lance his actions. He puts his music on loud, but just soft enough to hear some stuff and then walks past the group. He sees Lance wave his arm up but doesn't look at the movement. When he passes the group he hears a lot of laughing and a simple “Come on guys!” He sees Hunk and Pidge wave at him and smiles softly in return. He puts his headphones off and sits next to them, “Hey gu-“

 

 

 

"Did you just swerve Lance by putting on your headphones” Hunk interrupts him.

 

Keith blinks surprised but then closes his eyes and pulls a grimace. “I did..?”

 

Pidge starts laughing and Hunk looks surprised. “I wasn’t in the mood to talk to him okay!” Keith hides behind his hands.

 

“It’s amazing how you just completely ignored him” Pidge grins and Hunk shoves a box of cookies towards him.

 

Just when Keith is about to grab one, a tan hand sneaks just next to him. It’s not Hunk’s hand, nor is it Pidge’s.

 

When the hand tries to grab a cookie, Keith slaps it away.

 

“Oh come on man! I just wanted a cookie” Lance grins at his friends. And Keith just rolls his eyes.

 

“Get your own cookies if you want them Lance” Hunk answers softly. “You can bake them too” Pidge and Keith look at him surprised.

 

Lance wants to enter back but when he sees his old best friend looking actually hurt.

 

“Hunk” Lance wants to sit down.

 

“Just.. grab a cookie and go Lance” Hunk shoves the tray to him and moves to stand up.

 

Pidge walks with him and soon they’re gone, the cookietray being left on the table.

 

Keith sighs and gathers his stuff, he gives Lance a look and shakes his head softly.

 

“Keith wait! Why is he upset with me?” Lance grabs his arm before Keith could walk away.

 

“You seriously don’t know it?” Keith raises an eyebrow at him.

 

Lance looks at him confused, “No?.. Did I do something to him?”

 

Keith sighs and nods, “I’ll tell you in the next break, okay?”

 

_I can’t believe I just said that, Keith thinks to himself._

 

Lance smiles softly and lets go. “See you next break”

 

Keith nods and walks off to find Hunk and Pidge near their classroom.


End file.
